


A Sober Professor and a Drunk Batgirl

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie thinks her professor needs to loosen up. Babs does not agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sober Professor and a Drunk Batgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Sort of a follow up to [How Not to Restart a Relationship](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3444962) which was a sequel to [Shared Custody and More](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3425609). It's not a series yet, but it might get there.
> 
> And it does stand alone, so it reading those not necessary.
> 
> Anyway. I saw this request for _[Any, Any, I'm a professor! I can't be caught chasing the liquor with you hooligans once the undergrads have seen my face!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/587318.html?thread=81661494#t81661494)_ and then remembered Babs was a professor and Stephanie... well, she made the rest happen.

* * *

“So,” Stephanie said, leaning on Babs' desk. “Spill.”

Barbara didn't look up. “I have papers to grade. You know this. Go. I'm sure you can find a better use for your time.”

“You mean as Batgirl?” Stephanie asked, covering her mouth as she burped. Barbara's head came up, and Stephanie shrugged. “Yeah, I think the punch was spiked. Which is half-awesome because, hello, under the legal drinking age here and also— _at school._ Only I didn't know so I had way too much because it tasted like Skittles—and it was supposed to be one of those cultural celebration things they do in language classes and I didn't think and now I am too drunk to go be Batgirl.”

“Inside voice,” Barbara said, and Stephanie nodded, burping again. She sighed. “We're going to need to sober you up.”

“No!” Stephanie said, wincing at the sound of her own voice. She lowered it to a conspiratorial whisper. “We need to get you drunk. Wendy and I agreed about this. You need loosening up.”

“You need to get sober. You have responsibilities, remember?”

“Babs, come on. You need fun in your life. What do you do besides coordinate missions and teach? You need to get out more, and since I know you're not seeing Detective Gage anymore—”

“Where did you hear that?”

“On one of our unsanctioned work dates. I would have cheered him up but since I didn't know what was going on—”

“Nothing is going on.”

“Uh huh. You just reunited with your ex and chose not to tell anyone about it.” Stephanie caught the look on Barbara's face and laughed. “You did! I knew it! You got back together with _Batman.”_

“Shh,” Barbara hissed. “You know you can't go around saying stuff like that, and if I ever did get back together with Dick, your comments could compromise his identity and—”

“You want a drink now. Admit it.”

Barbara sighed. “Maybe.”

“Then come on. Let's go.”

“I'm a professor,” Barbara objected. “I can't be caught chasing liquor with you—”

“—hooligans,” Stephanie added helpfully. Barbara gave her a look. “Come on, you were thinking it. I know you were.” 

“I am not getting drunk.”

“Oh, no! The undergrads have seen me drunk. They've seen my face!” Stephanie laughed and then stopped, stilling with a clarity that was almost sober. “I know. A mask. What if we got you a mask?”

“No.”

“Are you going to call your boyfriend now and get him to come take me home? Busted by the Batman. Again,” Stephanie said, laughing so hard she almost fell off the desk. “Do it! That could be fun.”

Barbara looked at her. “You know this is almost worth making you put up with Damian.”

Stephanie stopped laughing. “You wouldn't.”

“Don't tempt me.”


End file.
